broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
Potato Mash
An unlucky and mysterious potato farmer, a male fighter Earth pony who also enjoys to explore caves and caverns, wanting to feed his knowledge of the unknown. History Born under the name: Mash Potato (that just upsets him, for some reason...) so he prefers to be called: "Potato Mash", he once grew up into his mother's care, never even knowing about his father (or even recalling he had a father), but eventually on Mash's 6th birthday, his mother went out looking for Mash's father, Mash set out to look for both of them, eventually making his way into the Everfree Forest where he first met Count Ulka, a Vampony who was involved in the family's disappearance, the Count strikes a deal with the colt, in which Mash disagreed, disappointed, the Count attempts to abduct Mash, but the Olma family steps in to save the young colt from sharing his parents' fate. Within many years later, he swears to find his parents by holding a trusty wooden Katana from his forefathers' case cupboard (it never occured to him why there was a random item like this) and goes on many fights with the Count (mostly in losses), instead of a Potato-like Cutie Mark as he would of expected, he acquired a DREAM-like Cutie Mark by the age of 13, as the Olma family are Dreamcatchers, a Dreamcatcher's job is to contain mythical creatures at bay so Ponyville, other towns and cities may sleep calmly at night, though while he is a smart pony, he tends to get into very unlucky situations, causing himself to lose his calm and focus, and due to his colours, he is dubbed the "Unlucky 3-leaf Clover of the Dreamcatchers.", currently at the age of 17, he is living in the outskirts of Ponyville, trading and being in a healthy yet unstable friendship with the Apple Family, trying to obtain as much information regarding his parents whereabouts as he possibly can while under the secrecy of the Olma Family. He also tends to try and make many friends in Ponyville to keep himself from being depressed, so he goes to Princess Twilight for advice on how to make friends and how to help his mental wellbeing. After the 3rd ordeal with the Count in which Mash won with the help of his boss "Onyx ", Mash finally gets the whereabouts of his mother, but sadly, after years of finding her, she was too late to be saved, leaving Mash in an extremely depressed state, driving Mash's mind into darkness, causing him to be discorded, but thanks to Princess Luna intervening, Mash was able to get over his mother's fate quickly, currently, he thanks his new friend Luna everyday for saving his mind from a grim fate. DEFENSE ATTORNEY ARC Mash was never one for law, but during a recent incident involving attempted assault on Princess Celestia, he became a defense attorney to get an acquittal for the accused "Onyx Mash", Mash's mentor and best friend who was the suspect at the time with all evidence pointing to him, when the first day began, Mash was surprised to see Twilight Sparkle who was involved in the case also, as a prosecutor to no doubt get the truth about the assault, as the trial began, both parties fought against each other in objections, evidence presenting and logical points were given to shift another member involved, which Mash won the first day of the trial, but it still wasn't over yet the judge is torn between verdicts, Mash begins his investigation alongside Twilight Sparkle to get to the bottom of it, however, they both find little evidence and they go their seperate ways again to face each other in the trial once more for the second day. As the second day of the trial begins, Mash and Twilight both have their evidence ready for the new witnesses to testify, in which Mash saw through many of their lies and deceit, he also gained the upperhand in the courtroom with Twilight actually catching on, finally gaining the truth one by one as she looks through each testimony and evidence, believing that it wasn't Onyx all along, she agreed on the defense's point that there was another party member involved, in which Mash proved that it was none other than a changeling, disguised as Onyx, however due to holding NO physical evidence, Mash's efforts were for naught, and collapsed onto the bench, calling himself a failure, however, something was bugging Twilight, though she couldn't do a thing, she had no choice but let the verdict swipe at Onyx, Mash had the ultimate choice whether to let the guilty verdict pass, or fight for the truth, until he got vision of Luna, telling Mash to fight and aim for acquittal., "GUILTY!!!" shouted the booming Judge, however an objection was raised before the gavel was casted down, and a detective came crashing in, saying they caught a suspect who was involved in the whole ordeal, it was Onyx's changeling, a double,, however, Onyx stated that he never saw him before, causing suspicion that it was the changeling who caused it, it tried to prove it's innocence by telling his side of the story, though the Judge was too confused on the matter and postponed the trial for the final day, giving both the defense and prosecution more time before they can prove that Onyx is innocent. The final day approaches on Mash as he feels himself get nervous, hoping he didn't pick the wrong call, he met up with Twilight before the trial begun again and started to theorize on how this all came to fruition, eventually they both were called in, as the Changeling was questioned by both the Prosecutor and Defense, the changeling was sly and smart, given instructions from his Queen, which eventually leads to Queen Chrysalis being that of the guilty party, as the Judge agreed, they request to find Chrysalis and bring her to justice, however due to the circumstance, the changeling was punished accordingly and Onyx was acquitted of the charge, it was up to the authorities and the royals to do the next thing, Mash won the trial on fair ground with Onyx coming up and personally thanking him for his hard work, though while not showing it, he was eternally grateful, Twilight also thanked him for showing her the truth of what happened, never knowing that Mash was tough in wits, however after all of that, Mash collapses from exhaustion unexpectedly due to the attacks Twilight gave during prosecuting and the stress given onto him from being an attorney as a whole, he sleeps soundly knowing he saved an innocent life and goes back to the farm the day after, finally resting and putting all of the trial behind him. "Turnabout Ditsy Arc" - Mash Investigations (Defense Attorney Arc part 2) Coming Soon Ability While unable to be cast magic like a unicorn or fly like a pegasus, Mash tends to train himself with his body instead. *'Hind Hooves' 'Mash can walk on his hind hooves while he uses his front hooves to hold the wooden katana, he also uses his mouth to hold the katana's hoovle from time to time, but only if he's exhausted. *'Stamina' 'Due to being an Earth Pony living in a farm environment, he's a good candidate for being somewhat energetic, but he uses this energy focusing on his mortal enemy. *'Animal Friend 'He finds most woodland creatures adorable, and those who look cute get a treat from Mash, a clean and tasty potato, he picks up this caretaking trait from Fluttershy. *'Night Vision Due to having a merge of Cats-eye, his vision is exceeded by having night vision at will, making him able to see in the dark easily, but he only uses it on occasion. *'Weapon Mastery' 'After years of training with a wooden training sword, Mash learns a lot about movement and abilities in regards to his weapon, but sometimes, he tends to get over-confident with this, however, exclaiming that he can even defeat Queen Chysalis (In which, he failed...) *'Contradiction Finder As an up and coming defense attorney, Mash gained a sixth sense to spot contradictions and subside them with the evidence he is given, though in the time, he eventually bluffs his way to the end of the ordeal. Skills Unlocked *'Zantetsuken' (Atom Edge) 'Mash repositions his weapon into a reverse grip and does a speed arc slash, reappearing behind the enemy, however this skill is based on luck, if he uses it wrong, he will damage himself. *'Fury Barrage! 'Mash uses his weapon to do a flurry of squirming attacks due to his extreme irritation and/or anger, however doing so can leave him winded and exhausted. *'Psyukan Psyukan is a reverse grip technique with a weapon, with the sheer force of precision, can knockback an opponent with a full horizontal attack, depending on the energy Mash uses, can differ how far the opponent can be knocked back. *'Atom Blaze!' '''A team technique consistant of Mash and Onyx both using the Zantetsuken at the same time, but at the max proficiency, causing the enemy to be damaged simultaniously by both sides. * '''Legutive Barrage! An attack wave of multiple strikes and slashes, ending with a final front flip slash, using the momentum on his side. * Infernus Heraldry! A move consistent of ability enhancement, due to his hidden feline traits, he can amplify his agility, acrobatics and strength to his advantage. Personality Mostly a happy-go-lucky stallion, but he tends to get upset when he feels like he's losing the battle against the count or when he can never try to get things working, though in other times, he's a kind and gentle soul, but if you touch his potatoes without buying, he'll get really upset, though he usually lets most animals get away with stealing them due to him being an animal pony, not only can he treat animals, but he tries his best to help others anyway he can, from treating an injury to help re-build a house. Additionally, the reason to why Mash loves fighting is due to his unknown father's nature, though he doesn't like to get into fights by personal reasons, he just wants to fight to see how strong other ponies are. Battle Record *'Mash (6 year old colt) vs Count Ulka -' Loss (obviously) *'Mash (17 year old stallion) vs Manticore -' Win *'Mash vs Count Ulka #2 - '''Loss *'Mash vs Mission Enemies -''' Win (All) *'Mash vs Onyx' '-' Win *'Mash vs Count Ulka #3 - '''Win *'Mash vs Queen Chrysalis & Changelings - Defeated *'Mash vs Dark Mash - '''Draw *'Mash vs Princess Twilight Sparkle (Courtroom) - 'Win Relationships *'Apple Family - "Adoptive Family" After a while, the Apple family adopted Mash into the family unofficially and lived in a separate acre to sell his potatoes, he didn't like the idea of it at first due to his Dreamcatcher position, but in the end, little Applebloom won him over into the family, but as his own part of the family. Currently Mash is helping the Apples with their finance. *'Dark Mash - "Doppelling"' 'Dark Mash is the dark manifest and the exact opposite of Mash, Dark Mash was made by both Count Ulka's magic and one of Chysalis' changelings, he is pure evil that will try to win against Mash and take over his life in any way possible, even going so far as to wanting to heavily injure one of his friends. *'Creeperman - "Friend" 'Mash only knows Creeperman for a short time before finally meeting, but they ended up as friends pretty easily, Mash is interested in Creeperman's past, though finds him pretty odd, he's willing to help him out in any case. *'Count Ulka - "Arch Nemesis" 'Count Ulka was behind the disappearances of Mash's parents, thus he gained a deep hatred upon the Count, requesting information constantly each time the two clashed, in which Mash gets beaten by the Count and saved by either the Olma Family or Princess Twilight, but one of these days, Mash will win and get his parents back, the Count currently mocks Mash by taking his crops and further rubs salt on his wounds by sending him letters of his parents writing everyday to him. *'Olma Family - "His new Family" 'As part of the Dreamcatchers, Mash tends to visit the Olma Family in Manehattan whenever he has the chance, he has an on/off friend relationship with the leader , though he has always been having a tough time with the other Olma members. *'Potato Family - "His old Family" 'Mash never knew his father, but he knew a lot of his mother, his father was already missing by the time he was born, but his mother went missing while he was a little colt, ending up in the everfree forest during a search, eventually was found by the leader of the Olma family and accepted that his parents were long gone, while outside he has a tough outer shell, on the inside he's a broken soul, hoping one day that he'll find them and be a family once more. *'Princess Twilight Sparkle - "Close Friend / Little-Pony-Knowitall" ''Mash met Twilight during one of Mash's many clashes with the Count, and ever since then Twilight promised not to tell anypony else about Mash's agenda, but since then Mash always goes to Twilight for advice, whether if it's little or much advice, eventually they become good friends, though he tries his best to avoid the other mane 6 unless for business or other personal reasons, during the Defense Attorney Arc, she is the prosecutor of the case, hoping to get the truth of what really happened there based on evidence and testimony. *'Black Caviar''' - '''"Crush" 'After her appearance, Mash started to get interested in where she came from and wanted to know more about her world, however during the time they spent, the more he gets a bit more interested and eventually leading up to a crush, however, he's still unsure about a lot of things, though, Mash still trusts her a lot as evident during the Defense Attorney Arc upon Mash's request, he hopes she helps him as an assistant to aid in investigations. *'Fluttershy - "Good Friend" Even though Mash thought about talking to her to get things cleared, he started to get mixed feelings, instead, now during the Defense Attorney Arc, he usually just talks with Fluttershy about certain topics. *'Cutie Mark Crusaders - "Cute Dreamers / Determined Fillies / Good Friends"' 'Mash met the Cutie Mark Crusaders when they were... what else? Gaining Cutie Marks, since Mash usually helps Applebloom, he became good friends with the other Crusaders, he also finds Sweetie Belle cute with her squeaky voice and finds Scootaloo a "fantastic dreamer", he supports the Crusaders anyway he can *'Princess Luna - "Saviour / Good Friend" Mash met Princess Luna when she managed to calm Mash down while be became discorded after the sad events of Mash finally finding his Mother, who was already gone, however, he is extremely grateful and became Luna's friend afterwards, even sealing the deal by offering her "Free Potatoes". *'Aquamarine - "Good Friend"' Mash met Aquamarine when he bought a ticket for a lottery, he noticed that it was Aquamarine who was the speaker for the lottery and it was also Mash who won it, after obtaining the prize, they eventually spoke to each other, and then became friendly quite quickly. * Sabregust - "Good Friend" Sabre and Mash met each other in a fencing competition during the Pony Olympics, Mash was an anonymous fencer that was raising through the Olympic ranking, eventually, Mash and Sabre went head to head and were at somewhat equal strengths, yet Mash underestimated his new rival and lost, revealing his identity to the crowd, but the experience gave him a new found respect for the Pegasus. They eventually learned more about each other and became good friends ever since then. Quotes "It's a pleasure to see you again, miss Fluttershy..." ''- To himself while looking at a mirror, pathetically. ''"Life is like potatos, you're boiled, mashed, put into a stew, but you always treat yourself." ''- Over a life philosophy. ''"That Count better not be in my Potato field again, I swear to Celestia..." - Showing distain for his arch enemy. "1 bit per potato, you don't find a good deal anywhere else!" ''- Sales pitch on his potatoes. "''G..Grr.. Forgetting your dreams is one thing, but forgetting your friends over a dream is completely worse, if you think that forgetting friends is more important, YOU'RE NO BETTER THAN TIREK!!!" - Knocking some sense into Onyx Blaze while they fight. "Exploring is what I strive for! Now that I have a load of free time, I can do whatever I want! Like... uh... GOING INTO CAVES!" - While talking to Princess Twilight Sparkle while in the Everfree Forest. "OBJECTION!" -'' Objecting to Twilight's and each of the witnesses' contradictions during the court battle. "No, Twilight's got all the evidence pointed him... Onyx, did he really do it? Should I plead Guilty or Not!? All the evidence points to him... I know he isn't guilty, but I HAVE NO EVIDENCE!... Great Celestia, what should I do? I can't lose this!" - The ultimate choice between trust and honor, almost before collapsing of stress. "''THE ONE WHO ACTUALLY COMMITTED THE CRIME... IS YOU! NO ALIBI, NO JUSTICE, NO DREAMS, NO HOPE! TAKE THAT!!!" ''- Presenting the final piece of evidence to the changeling, ending the trial and gave Onyx a "Not Guilty". "''Yeah! I'm on fire now!" - Mash when he uses the Legutive Barrage. Trivia *Did you know? Mash has a strange sense of taste, while a Potato farmer, he always enjoys apple pie, in fact, it's his favourite food, but don't tell Applejack. *Mash had no caretakers after the incident other than the Olma family, he developed a tough outer shell but has a broken heart on the inside. *While him and Big Mac are rivals purely for competition, other than that, they usually hang out as friends. *Mash finds Applebloom adorable and tends to spoil her with extra bowties, with the disproval of Granny Smith saying she has enough bowties as it is. *Mash is a major clean freak, contrary to being a farm pony, he is both tidy and clean, and always clean off potatoes for sale. *Mash is based on the owner's sub-human original character called: "Kyo", this character was a blue haired cat human who could wield a sharp katana called the Tarumani and his favourite food was Mashed Potatoes. *Mash does not like to pick fights, but he's willing to get his hooves dirty if something bad happens to his friends or his farm. *Mash is a big fan of cave exploring, he loves the ambience and the unknown, possibly to look for treasure or a challenging foe. *The idea of Mash being a defense attorney was based on the fact he could find contradictions in statements easily and used it for the benefit of trial work. Theme Songs Theme Songs for Mash when he's in seperate and appropriate situations. Mash explores Count Ulka's castle - vi0jr0hgLm8 Mash's Leisure - Onyx vs Mash - 21umlRi4wyU Mash Gains The Upperhand! - Mash loses his mind in pure sorrow - Mash vs Minor Enemies - Mash vs Dark Mash - G8jMm3S0hC8 Mash explores a dark cave - kFXlU-jRT3s Mash vs Prosecutor Twilight (Heated Battle of wits) - "The Ultimate Decision" - Closing in on the badguy's testimony - The Final Testimony of the Changeling - Gallery DefenseAttorneyMash.jpg|Mash objecting against the Prosecution's claims. Others (Notes) *Potato Mash (or Mash Potato) is free for use on any project, just make sure to credit KyoShumiTa *The design of Mash was created in GeneralZoi's Pony Creator, as I am terrible at art. *Wikia contributors are free to edit this page for Grammar and Spelling reasons, however if you wish your OC to be added on the Relationship list, give KyoShumiTa a PM and we'll probably make a story... If that's okay with you! Category:Earth Pony Category:Stallion Category:Male Category:Pony Category:OC